


Cause fire is the Devil's only friend

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [16]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 60 minute Prompt, Biting, Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Horny, M/M, Porn, Scratching, Top Nanjo Kojiro | Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: For some reason, the more he drank----the better Kojiro looked. And especially now as he sat there, the robes he wore loose and off his shoulders, draped around his waist. The man wasn’t even flexing and his muscles just bulged from his body.orCherry gets drunk and humps Joe!!
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Cause fire is the Devil's only friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts), [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts), [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> So this is another 60 min prompt -- It was 'hold my beer' and bonus -- Title your fic something from American pie by Don McLean. 
> 
> And any reason to write these two!!
> 
> (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

Kaoru tipped his glass, the wine easily going down as his vision blurred. Straightening his glasses, he smiled as he set his glass down a bit harder than he should have. Staring across the table, he watched as Kojiro was chatting with Shadow over some nonsense about different boards and their versatility. 

He didn’t care about skating right now. Licking his lips, he grabbed the bottle of wine, filling his glass once more. For some reason, the more he drank--

\--the better Kojiro looked. And especially now as he sat there, the robes he wore loose and off his shoulders, draped around his waist. The man wasn’t even flexing and his muscles just bulged from his body. 

Licking his lips again, he let out a soft moan and Miya yelped next to him. 

“Shit, sorry,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks warmer than they were from just the alcohol. He had to get a hold of himself!! 

This was that big idiot he was staring at!

Yet his eyes found him again. Another sip of wine and he smiled as he set the glass down. There was something about that big gorilla that drew him in. Maybe it was his passion or even that dumb haircut. 

It was something. 

Something his drunken mind couldn’t comprehend. He almost moaned again as he watched Kojiro lift his wine to his mouth-- never once in his life wishing he was a wine glass more than he did at that very moment. Those damn plump lips pressing against the glass as the liquid slid down his throat. 

He had had enough. Passing his wine glass over to Miya, he grumbled. “Hold my beer!” 

“Isn’t this wine?” Miya asked-- not that he was paying attention. 

Purring softly, he sat up and put his hands on the table, then lifted so his legs followed. He was crawling over the table and over to where Kojiro was. Everyone started to cry out-- grabbing their drinks and any dishes they had on the table. 

But he had made it to his destination-- smiling as he slid off the table and into Kojiro’s lap. His own robes were falling open, his long legs bare as he ran his hand down Kojiro’s face. 

“Kaoru?” Kojiro asked. 

He hummed softly, the back of his hand tracing down Kojiro’s cheek as he lifted up the slightest, kissing his lips. He could taste the wine Kojiro had just drank and immediately was sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

“Alright! That is our cue to get the hell out of here!” Shadow announced. “C’mon kids!” 

“Ah man! I wanna watch!” Reki whined. 

“Gross,” Miya said, immediately bolting from the room. 

“We could watch,” Langa said, moving next to Reki-- but Shadow was having none of it. Grabbing the two boys by the backs of their shirts, he pulled them out of the room-- shutting the door. 

Kaoru ran his hands through Kojiro’s hair-- tugging it as he squirmed in his lap. He didn’t care if anyone was in the room with him as his sights were just on the man whose lap he graced. He moaned as those large hands ran down his back, holding him at his waist. 

But Kojiro pulled back, gasping. “Kaoru! You’re drunk!” 

“Just a little tipsy,” he smiled, staring up into Kojiro’s eyes. He felt like he had never wanted anything more. Placing his hands on Kojiro’s shoulders, he pushed him back and straddled his lap. Using his long elegant fingers, he ran them over Kojiro’s massive chest, twirling them around his nipples. “Not like you’re sober either.” 

Kojiro did have a flush to him, and he liked to think it was from touching him. Rolling his hips, he could feel the excitement building. His robes were practically open, just tied at his waist as he continued to grind against Kojiro. 

“...Kaoru,” Kojiro moaned, his hands moving up his bare thighs, fingers sinking into his skin. 

Leaning over, he pressed his lips back to Kojiro’s-- their bare chest touching as he moaned and moved over his body. 

A hand pulled his hair back, and Kaoru moaned as he felt Kojiro licking up his throat before kissing him once more. “Are you sure about this? You always get so pissed at me come morning,” Kojiro whispered, kissing and biting his neck. 

“Don’t fucking ruin it by talking!” he spit. 

Chuckling, Kojiro pulled at the tie on his robes, tossing them to the side. He moaned as he felt his underwear being pulled down and squirmed to get Kojiro as naked as he was. Their skin was like fire as he straddled back over his lap-- kissing and digging his nails into Kojiro’s arms. 

Hissing out, Kojiro ran his hands down his body-- a finger sliding between his cheeks. He moaned as he felt Kojiro playing with his hole. He wanted to be split down his center and he knew how hard Koiro could go. 

“And don’t fucking tease me!” he growled. 

Another chuckle, and Kojiro was shoving his fingers into his mouth. He whined as he sucked on them-- wetting them as he licked. He rolled and rocked his body so their cocks pressed together. Lifting his massive body so he was sitting up, Kojiro slid his fingers from his mouth and wrapped his arms around his body. 

Wet fingers traced his rim, and as they started to kiss again-- Kaoru raked his nails down Kojiro’s back and whined as those thick fingers pressed into him. It stung but felt so damn good at the same time.

He should have known better than to drink so much with Kojitro in sight. Usually he kept to one or two glasses, and he could hold onto whatever inhibitions he had. But tonight he had easily drank a bottle by himself. 

He would let his morning self deal with this-- as for now-- his drunken self was horny and he was wanting to climb this man for all he could.

Another finger pressed into him and he was crying out, raking his nails more down Kojiro’s massive back. All those damn muscles he loved to show off-- he wanted to scar them up. 

“Better stop leaving marks on me,” Kojiro chuckled, making him growl and press his mouth to Kojiro’s neck-- sucking and biting while Kojiro curled his fingers, making his cock leak. 

Smacking off his neck, he saw the bright mark and grinned as he kissed Kojiro again. “Lube is in my bag,” he whispered. 

“It’s almost as if you planned this,” Kojiro laughed. 

“Shut up! I’d never plan--” but he was quieted with a kiss and whined as those damn infernal fingers inside of him curled once more. Dammit-- as much as he wanted to strangle this man, that sensation he was getting blurred his drunken mind even more. Whimpering, his nails left more trails down Kojiro’s back. 

And he would definitely deny any whining he did as Kojiro slid his fingers from his body, easily laying him back against the floor and moving over where his bag was. Crouched down-- he got a great view of Kojiro’s muscular back and the nail tracks he had left down it. Even as he dug through his bag, those muscles moved-- making him lick his lips as he turned on his side. 

He could deny any staring in the morning. 

“Ah! Found it!” Kojiro said, turning and giving him that stupid smile of his. 

“Shut up and just get over here,” he growled. 

“Oh, I’m gonna shut you up,” Kojiro chuckled, moving back over where he was, smothering him with his body and kissing him deeply. He whined more, wrapping his arms and legs around Kojiro’s mass and tried to pull it down on him. He loved that solid weight practically squishing him. 

His weight pressed down on him, making him release this feral moan as their hard cocks pressed together. He just couldn’t seem to get enough and still wanted more. When Kojiro pulled away, sitting up and gasping for air-- he took the lube and coated his hand before stroking his massive cock. 

Kaoru licked his lips, staring while Kojiro stroked himself-- his cock so thick and long. Spreading his legs, he used his arms to fan his hair out and arched his back. He knew how weak Kojiro was for him as it was-- drunk or sober. 

At least he could let him stare at what he was about to take. 

A low moan and Kojiro was back on top of him, pressing his cock at his entrance and making him cry out and scratch at his back more. That pressure at his bottom, his rim opening and accepting Kojiro deep inside his body--

\--this was what he had wanted so badly. 

Gasping, he continued to assault Kojiro’s back with his nails, even biting his shoulder at one point. The one thing he was so happy about was how Kojiro had never held back with him-- never taking it slow or treating him as if he were some fragile doll. 

No-- Kojiro slammed into him, over and over-- their skin sweaty and slapping as he moaned, snapping his hips once more. 

Kaoru screamed, just holding onto whatever he could as Kojiro railed him. When Kojiro did start to slow down, he curled his fingers through his hair, bringing him down for a biting kiss. Legs wrapped around his waist, and Kojiro was lifting them both up and then laying back. He could feel the throbbing of Kojiro’s cock so deep inside him as he settled on top of his strong body. 

Shit-- this really did turn him on when he was drunk. The way Kojiro could easily lift him, and maneuver them around in different positions so effortlessly. Breaking from the kiss, he sat up, tossing his hair over his shoulder as he rolled his hips. Kojiro smirked up at him, putting his hands behind his head as he watched him. 

“Fucking lazy ass brute,” he growled, then lifted up a bit, slamming back down on Kojiro’s cock. A chuckle and Kojiro moved one hand from behind his head, and slapped it on his ass. 

He would also never soberly admit that he liked that shit either-- even while a moan fell from his lips and made him start bouncing as hard as he could on Kojiro’s cock. Kojiro sat up, grabbing his hair and tugging it back-- “You can do better than that,” Kojiro said, once more licking up his throat and biting his bottom lip. 

Gasping as the teeth pulled away from his lip, he started to bounce as hard as he could, feeling each time how his prostate was being abused. His cock was spitting at each torturous moment and he felt so on the edge of cumming any moment. 

Another slap on his ass cheek and he was bouncing harder, stroking his cock as he covered Kojiro’s stomach with his release. Gasping for air, he fell on top of his strong chest, shaking as his body released everything he had been feeling. 

But Kojiro wasn’t done yet. Grabbing his ass, he was thrusting up into him, moaning and grunting til he came deep inside of him. 

Both of them were out of breath and Kaoru smacked his lips as he settled in against Kojiro’s chest. He didn’t think about the massive cock still lodged deep inside of him, the mess that was between their bodies or anything else. 

He was sated for the moment. 

When he woke the next morning, his robes were draped over his body, and Kojiro was seated at the table in the center of the room. He could smell coffee and his head was throbbing. As he started to move, his body was screaming at him. 

“Fucking gorilla brute,” he groaned, not even trying to stand and crawling to the table then sliding his arms into the robe. 

Kojiro slid him some coffee with a few pills. Growling, he drank the coffee and swallowed the pills. 

“Say all you want, you enjoyed that,” Kojiro said, sipping his coffee. 

“I’m never fucking drinking again,” he growled as their doors opened and everyone came tumbling in. 

Staring over at Kojiro-- his eyes were blurry as his glasses were on the table. 

“Joe! Are you ok?” Reki asked. 

Grabbing his glasses, he looked over where everyone was frozen in place, their mouths wide open and staring at Kojiro. He was only wearing his shorts and there were bite marks on his shoulders, red marks all over his neck-- and his back looked like a war zone of scratches.

Scrambling, he went to get up, and found himself limping. Fuck!! This was the fucking worst! Kojiro never fucking held back and it would easily take him a damn week to walk right again!! Grabbing Kojiro’s robes, he threw them at him. 

“Dumbass! Keep your damn clothes on!” he growled, but as he went to walk, his legs wobbled and he started to tumble forward where Shadow was there to catch him. He felt his cheeks warm over as Kojiro chuckled-- that damn smug chuckle he did. 

“Gonna fucking kill him!” he growled, slowly sinking back to his spot at the table to nibble on some crackers. 

Yeah, he would kill that bastard  _ after _ he got over this hangover. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ｡⌒° ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏ ʚ(ෆ❛ั▿❛ัʃƪ)ɞ ʸᵒᵘ ♡°⌒｡
> 
> I really cannot get enough of these two! AH! Help me!!!
> 
> (✿ ♥‿♥)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
